Marie Adler
Marie Adler (マリー・アドラ), real name Ichinomiya Nagisa is a Master of the Kingdom of Altar and a journalist affiliated with DIN. She is also a member of the clan Death Period. Appearance Marie is a tall, attractive girl in her late teens that dresses in a black men's business suit and sunglasses. Personality As part of her efforts to cosplay as the character Marie Adler, Marie constantly behaves in a manner in a similar manner as her: superficially polite with a rather sarcastic manner. Despite apppearing to be rather suspicious and aloof at times, Marie is a caring person who is willing to go to great lengths for the people she cares about. History Ichinomiya Nagisa started drawing manga in elementary school after being invited to join her school's illustration club. She began sending shoujo manga she drew into manga contests in middle school. During her second year of high school, the first shounen manga she ever drew, Into the Shadow was selected in a contest and after being run as a one-shot in a magazine and recieving positive feedback Nagisa was asked to serialize it. The manga contniued to be successful and she decided to forego higher education and become a professional mangaka. However the magazine she was published in went bankrupt. Some time after that, she was approached by another magazine to continue the series, but the hiatus had caused Nagisa to develop writers' block, renering her unable to write anything. Soon after that, she heard about the game Infinite Dendrogram and, inspired by it's tagline, decided to begin playing as the main character of her manga, Marie Adler, to fix her writer's block. After training in Tenchi, she obtained the Superior Job Death Shadow and began working as a hitman just like her character Marie Adler, albeit one that focused on PK. She rose to prominence after defeating the King of Plagues, A Superior known for slaughtering thousands of tians, despite not being a Superior herself, earning her the moniker Superior Killer. Abilities Embryo Phantasmal Raingun, L'Arc-en-Ciel (幻銃筆　アルカンシェル): A Form IV TYPE: Legion Embryo that takes the form of bullet-like creatures that Marie shoots out of her revolver. The creatures can be given different abilities depending on what colour paint Marie adds to them. Marie can also use multiple abilities on creatures at the same time, though the overall power of each ability will be decreased. *'Black Pursuit' (黒の追跡): Adds homing abilty *'Red Burst' (赤の爆裂): Increases power and adds explosive ability *'Blue Spread'(青の散弾): Increases amount of bullets *'Green Piercing'(緑の貫通): Adds piercing ability *'White Anesthetic'(白の麻酔): Adds anesthetic properties to bullet *'Silver Flash'(銀の閃光): Adds holy properties to bullets. Phantasmal Raingun, L'Arc-en-Ciel (虹幻銃アルカンシェル): The ultimate skill of L'Arc-en-Ciel, Marie can summon creatures she paints on pre-prepared bullets with the various colours of paint. Marie uses characters from the manga Into the Shadow for this ability. *'Daisy Scarlet the Explosion Murder' (爆殺のデイジー・スカーレット): Combination of Red and Black *'Ulbetia the Piercing Murder'(貫殺のウルベティア): Combination of Green and Silver Job Death Shadow(絶影): The Superior Job of the Shadow grouping from Tenchi, The Death Shadow is an AGI- based job with skills based in concealing the user's presence. *'The Art of Vanishing'(消ノ術): The ultimate skill of the Death Shadow, it allows the user to completely conceal their presence by vanishing from the world itself. While this skill is active, the user will not be be able to affect anything and nothing will be able to affect them. Category:Female Characters Category:Masters Category:Characters Category:Death Period